La Foresta Proibita
by Ida59
Summary: Sembrava solo un semplice giro nella Foresta Proibita alla tranquilla ricerca di erbe… È il seguito di "Un sorriso nel vento".


La Foresta Proibita

 **Titolo** : La Foresta Proibita

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 19-26 settembre 2013

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** One-shot

 **Rating:** Per tutti

 **Genere:** drammatico, romantico

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale

 **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale

 **Epoca** : Post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Sembrava solo un semplice giro nella Foresta Proibita alla tranquilla ricerca di erbe… È il seguito di "Un sorriso nel vento".

 **Parole/pagine** : 937/3

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida "Sette giorni per un sorriso" lanciata da "Il Calderone di Severus"

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta "Sorrisi" così composta:

Per lui

Come il suo nome

Sempre

Stanco

Brivido

Inconcepibili

Non voglio morire

Comprensione

Il calderone della mente

Parole come pensieri

Maschera infranta

Un sorriso tra le lacrime

Bella

Angelo del perdono

Capricci

Sorriso

Occlumanzia

Confusione

Elyn

Amore

Chiaro di luna

Sogno

Sussurri di futuro

Il futuro è già incominciato

Primi passi

Libero

L'attesa

La visita

Affetto

L'offerta

Dimissioni

La casa sulla scogliera

Notte d'amore

Risveglio

Tra passato e futuro

Conoscersi

Ritorno a Hogwarts

Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts

Applauso

Sfilata di sorrisi

Ritorno al passato

Tempo di ricordi

I sotterranei di Hogwarts

Un sorriso nel vento

La Foresta Proibita

Neve a Hogwarts

Alba d'innocenza

Il regalo più desiderato

Notte d'argento

Per tutta la vita

Nuova vita

Le rughe del sorriso

La Foresta Proibita

La falce di luna, coperta in parte dalle nubi nel cielo nero, irradiava un cupo alone verdastro sulla Foresta Proibita, quasi il Marchio Nero ancora incombesse sulle due figure appena materializzatesi.

Severus si guardò alle spalle con tesa circospezione, la bacchetta ancora stretta con ferma determinazione nel pugno: la foresta sembrava finalmente tranquilla e silenziosa. Lanciò rapido un sortilegio scudo, quindi ripose la bacchetta nel mantello e strinse finalmente a sé con protettivo amore Elyn che si accasciò tra le sue braccia: dai lungi capelli castani, un rivolo di sangue le scendeva lungo la tempia e sulla guancia graffiata e sporca di terra. Si rese subito conto che tremava ancora in modo visibile e che non sarebbe più riuscita a muovere neppure un passo, così la sollevò delicatamente tra le braccia cercando di tranquillizzarla:

\- È finita, amore mio! - sussurrò con dolcezza sfiorandole piano con le labbra la fronte coperta da un gelido sudore. - Ormai siamo vicini al castello, nessuno ti farà più del male.

No, non l'avrebbe mai permesso, nessuno le avrebbe fatto del male, a costo della sua stessa esistenza. Non poteva perderla: Elyn era la sua unica e vera ragione di vita da quando le lacrime di Fanny gli avevano regalato quella seconda opportunità! L'avrebbe difesa, l'avrebbe protetta, sempre! Elyn, la donna che amava, la donna che aveva saputo conoscere tutte le sue colpe e le aveva perdonate, la donna che gli aveva insegnato di nuovo a sorridere e gli aveva regalato la speranza di un futuro felice!

Poteva ancora scorgere l'ombra del terrore offuscare le chiare iridi nocciola: era solo colpa sua se i vecchi compagni d'un tempo avevano teso quell'insidiosa trappola al traditore che per tanti anni era riuscito ad ingannare il loro Signore. Era solo colpa sua se la donna che amava si era trovata in pericolo, era stata ferita ed aveva rischiato di morire; ed ora tremava tra le sue braccia, sfinita e terrorizzata.

Orribili immagini, emerse dalle profondità del suo passato, si sovrapposero a quelle appena vissute, con Elyn quale nuova vittima di quelle bestie crudeli e lui ad osservare impotente, senza poter fare nulla per salvarla. Rivide le dita adunche e sporche di Mulciber afferrarla per un braccio e strapparle le vesti con violenza. Sentì la risata ululante di Greyback graffiare l'aria della notte mentre il lupo fiutava eccitato l'odore del sangue. I gemiti soffocati di Elyn gli trapassarono il cuore mentre la bocca di Avery profanava le labbra che gli avevano donato il sorriso di perdono dal quale era nata la sua nuova vita.

Si senti agghiacciare il sangue nelle vene a quell'intollerabile ricordo e la strinse più forte a sé, in un abbraccio protettivo ma soffocante, quasi disperato, urlando forte il suo nome:

\- Elyn! Elyn!

\- Severus, no, lasciami! - esclamò la maga cercando di divincolarsi da quella stretta colma d'angoscia. - Mi fai male se mi stringi così!

Il mago spalancò gli occhi di colpo sbattendo le palpebre, le iridi nere dilatate ancora affacciate sull'orrore dell'incubo. Eppure, in un impulso protettivo che non poté respingere né controllare, strinse ancor più forte a sé la sua donna quasi le immagini del sogno ancora avessero pieno effetto su di lui:

\- Elyn... - mormorò piano, la voce soffocata tra i lunghi capelli castani, - amore mio...

Riluttante la sciolse lentamente dall'abbraccio, gli occhi neri ancora colmi dell'oscurità dei ricordi.

La maga gli sorrise con tenerezza, le dita a sfiorargli piano le fronte quasi a voler scacciare i brutti pensieri:

\- Ancora incubi? - sussurrò piano. - Ancora il tuo passato?

Severus si morse piano un labbro: erano ormai trascorsi quasi sei mesi dalla notte in cui le lacrime di Fanny lo avevano sottratto alla morte e la sua vita era cambiata, riempiendosi dell'amore e del perdono di Elyn, eppure i tremendi ricordi del suo passato riuscivano ancora a tormentarlo.

La maga gli sorrise:

\- Nessuno mi farà del male...

Severus deglutì a fatica, l'inebriante profumo dell'olio da massaggio che aveva distillato per la sua donna che ancora aleggiava nella stanza dalla sera prima, riportando alla mente i recenti ricordi di appassionate carezze ed ardenti baci.

Invece era bastato un semplice giro nella Foresta Proibita con Elyn, quel pomeriggio, alla tranquilla ricerca di erbe, per riportare in vita il passato: il ripercorrere sentieri tante volte battuti tornando dalle sue missioni di spia per Silente aveva rotto l'incanto permettendo al passato di irrompere nella sua mente addormentata soffocandolo di nuovo con l'orrore di immagini che non riusciva a dimenticare. La sua donna si stava stringendo a lui, tranquilla nel loro letto, ma il mago l'aveva vista ormai perduta, ennesima vittima innocente che non riusciva a salvare.

Aveva la bocca secca e la gola, dove Nagini l'aveva squarciata, gli bruciava terribilmente, graffiata dall'urlo disperato di poco prima.

\- Elyn… - mormorò ancora, incapace di dire altro, di nuovo stringendola a sé, delicato, adesso, perdendosi negli occhi nocciola che gli sorridevano.

\- Nessuno mi farà mai del male, - sussurrò la maga, - perché ci sei tu a proteggermi, Severus.

Il mago tremò appena, cercando di ricacciare in fondo alla mente il ricordo di tutti coloro che non aveva saputo proteggere. L'Oscuro Signore era stato sconfitto, la guerra era finita e il Marchio Nero non pulsava più nella sua carne, ma l'orrore del suo passato era impossibile da dimenticare.

Elyn, però, gli sorrideva fiduciosa.

 _Con amore._

Severus trasse un lungo sospiro e si aggrappò a quel sorriso, a quell'amore che aveva cambiato la sua vita regalandogli il perdono e la speranza d'un futuro felice.

\- Elyn… - sussurrò ancora, le labbra a carezzare piano il suo dolce sorriso.


End file.
